Trop chou!
by bittyprince
Summary: Kusaka de la 2B? Ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre que lui. Et pourtant, il avait du mal à croire que c'était vraiment de lui dont parlait l'entrée...


**YOLO~ Ça fait un bout de temps, mais ça traînait dans mes documents alors il fallait bien que je le post ici un jour. y.y Je crois que je l'ai écrit trop vite et que j'ai trop lâché mes frustrations/sentiments dedans *as usual* bahahahahah ;w;  
**

**Merci à Lan, qui a accepté d'être mon beta même s'il en a plein le cul de ces trucs~ （ΦωΦ）  
**

**BTW I have no idea how school works in Japan can you tell? #kthxbye  
**

* * *

_«Kusaka de la 2B est trop chou! (≧∇≦) Ça me surprend qu'il n'ait pas de copine!»_

C'est ce que disait un message anonyme publié à vingt-trois heures moins le quart sur la BBS de l'école, c'est ce que lut Kusaka au petit matin vers six heures et demie, et c'est ce à quoi pensa l'élève modèle en classe tout au long de la journée. Kusaka de la 2B? Ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre que lui. Et pourtant, il avait du mal à croire que c'était vraiment de lui dont parlait l'entrée. Trop chou? C'était la première fois qu'il entendait ça. Kusaka s'était toujours défini comme _______«_dans la moyenne___»_. Une copine? Il n'y avait jamais vraiment songé. Il n'était pas trop intéressé par les filles. Et c'était réciproque, d'ailleurs, les filles n'étaient pas trop intéressées par lui non plus.

C'était Oosaki qui avait écrit ça? Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Mariya? Elle fréquentait déjà Sawatari, après tout. Une blague de Kusumoto et Minobe? Ils avaient sûrement d'autres choses à faire, et même chose pour Sawatari. Kusaka passait en revue tout les élèves de la classe, tous les élèves de l'école même. Mais personne ne lui semblait pouvoir être celui ou celle qui avait publié ce satané message sur la BBS.

Bon sang. Qui ça pouvait bien être?

Kusaka sursauta lorsqu'il entendit son professeur l'appeler. Il s'était encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées. _______«_La journée est finie, Kusaka. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi te reposer.___»_ Sugi-sensei lui fit un sourire, et Kusaka eut un rire nerveux avant de le lui rendre

Tout de même, qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu de la chance de ne pas s'être endormi dans un cours comme celui de Matsuo-sensei.

Nonchalamment Kusaka ramassa son sac à dos, murmura un _____«_au revoir___»_ à Sugi-sensei, et sortit de la classe.

**o~o~o~o~o**

Oosaki avait attendu Kusaka à la sortie, et il s'était empressé de tout lui raconter.

_____«_Gross~ dit-elle en ricanant.

_-C'est pas drôle!_ protesta Kusaka. _Ça m'énerve, et je trouve pas qui c'est.__»_

Elle tenta d'étouffer son rire pendant quelques minutes, puis dit d'un ton plus sérieux:

_______«_D'après ce que j'entends, aucune des filles n'a l'intention de faire sa confession. Et tu peux me croire, d'habitude ce genre de chose, ça se fait savoir.

_-La poisse,_ dit Kusaka. _Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un m'a fait une blague, alors?_

_-J'ai l'impression,_ répondit-elle en hochant la tête. _De toute façon, tu devrais pas trop te prendre la tête là-dessus. C'est sûrement ce que ce type voulait, et il devait savoir que t'en ferais tout une histoire.__»_

Oosaki haussa les épaules, et Kusaka ne répondit rien. Elle avait sûrement raison. Il était une cible bien trop facile pour ce genre de trucs.

Son regard tomba alors sur Yoshida et Irie, qui étaient en train de s'occuper de l'arbre comme à leur habitude. Tiens, c'est vrai, il croyait avoir _______«_analysé___»_ tous les élèves de la classe mais il n'avait pas pensé à ces deux-là! Il dit à Oosaki qu'elle pouvait rentrer seule. Elle eut l'air perplexe pendant un moment, mais ne discuta pas trop et s'en alla en faisant un signe de la main à Kusaka. Il le lui rendit, et elle quitta la cour d'école.

Il prit une grande respiration, puis se dirigea vers les deux garçons, qui étaient encore occupés près de l'arbre, parlant entre eux comme si Kusaka n'était pas là.

___«_Yoshida, Irie... Je peux vous demander un truc?_»_

C'est Irie qui regarda Kusaka le premier, se contentant de lui faire un sourire. Puis, Yoshida déposa son outil et se tourna vers lui.

___«_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? dit Yoshida, l'air légèrement endormi.

_-Il y a eu un message sur moi sur la BBS de l'école_, répondit Kusaka. _Je me demandais si l'un de vous savait qui en est l'auteur._

_-Un message?__»_

Kusaka leur fit un bref résumé. Il était sûr que c'était à propos de lui? Il n'y avait qu'un seul Kusaka en 2B. Il avait demandé à Oosaki? Oui oui, bien sûr, et ce n'était pas elle. Il en avait parlé à Sugi-sensei? Pas besoin de le déranger pour ça. Et qu'en pensent les filles? Il savait d'une source sûre qu'elles n'en savaient rien – ou du moins qu'elle prétendaient ne rien savoir.

Alors?

Pas de veine, ce n'était pas eux non plus.

___«_C'est pas nous, Kusaka, dit Yoshida pendant qu'Irie lançait un regard désolé.

_-C'est pas possible..._ Kusaka soupira.

_-Tu devrais pas t'en préoccuper,_ Yoshida lui donna de petites tapes sur l'épaule. _Bon, c'est pas tout, mais nous on doit partir. Pas vrai, Irie-kun?__»_

Irie hocha la tête, puis les deux garçons ramassèrent leurs outils. Après avoir dit au revoir à Kusaka, Yoshida partit devant, mais juste avant de partir, Irie murmura quelque chose au plus jeune:

_____«_Tu cherches bien, mais peut-être pas au bon endroit._»_

Et il s'en alla, avant même que Kusaka ne puisse répondre. Il ne pouvait plus que regarder le grand Irie et le petit Yoshida marchant côte à côte et s'éloignant de plus en plus.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer?

**o~o~o~o~o**

Le lendemain, c'était congé. Kusaka avait de nouveau regardé la BBS, mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau sur lui. La conversation s'était vite arrêtée, et le mystérieux anonyme n'avait rien écrit de plus. Personne n'avait pris cette affaire au sérieux. Sauf pour Kusaka.

Peut-être qu'il s'en faisait vraiment trop pour un rien?

Il était debout et regardait au loin. Il s'était acheté une glace à la fraise, mais il n'avait plus très faim. Elle fondait lentement.

___«_T'y penses encore, n'est-ce pas?___»_

Surpris, Kusaka se retourna rapidement, mais il se relâcha presque instantanément en voyant Takasugi.

___«_Takasugi-kun...___»_

Il soupira, puis hocha la tête honteusement. C'était stupide.

___«_Qu'est-ce qui te dérange, au juste? demanda Takasugi.

_-Euh..._ bégaya Kusaka. _Je suis pas sûr. C'est le fait de ne pas savoir qui c'est qui m'angoisse, je pense._

_-Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un écrit un message sur toi,_ insista Takasugi. _Pourquoi ça te dérange autant, cette fois-ci?____»_

Kusaka resta en silence. Pourquoi? C'est vrai que d'habitude, quand ce genre de choses lui arrivait – et oui, ça lui était arrivé – il le prenait comme insignifiant. Il hésita, mais fit sortir quelques explications.

___«_Je crois que... c'est parce que d'habitude, on parle de moi pour rire ou m'insulter, et je sais très bien c'est qui. Cette fois, quelqu'un a dit que j'étais mignon, et aimable. Mais j'ai aucune idée qui c'est.___»_

Silence, puis il eut une idée.

___«_Mais, Takasugi... Puisque t'es plutôt malin, tu crois pas que tu pourrais essayer de trouver c'est qui? Ça devrait être facile pour quelqu'un comme toi...___»_

Il s'attendait à une réponse, mais Takasugi se mit à ricaner doucement, et Kusaka regarda tout de suite ailleurs. C'était définitivement stupide.

___«_Décidément, dit Takasugi_, tu compliques beaucoup trop les choses..._

_-Quoi?_ dit Kusaka, complètement dépassé.

_-T'es un idiot, voilà quoi. Un idiot qui fait trop confiance aux autres, mais pas assez à lui-même.____»_

Kusaka pouvait littéralement sentir les points d'interrogation se dessiner dans ses yeux.

___«_T'as toujours pas compris? C'est pas un canular. Cette personne à écrit ça parce que t'es quelqu'un de bien. T'es tellement habitué à ce que les gens ne te prennent pas au sérieux que t'arrives pas à le croire que quelqu'un puisse parler de toi positivement. Tu dis que ça t'angoisse de pas savoir qui c'est, mais je pense que c'est que t'es pas sûre qu'une personne comme ça puisse exister.  


_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Takasugi-ku–_

_-Laisse moi parler. Tu t'en rends pas compte, hein? Cette école était pleine à craquer de mauvaises personnes, mais t'en a jamais fais partie. T'es gentil, t'es serviable, t'as de la bonne volonté. T'as tout. Alors pourquoi tu croirais pas que quelqu'un puisse te trouver bien? T'as cru en tout le monde avant, alors pourquoi pas maintenant?____»_  


Kusaka était bouche-bée, Takasugi le regardait d'un air entièrement sérieux.

Un sourire se dessina graduellement sur le visage du plus jeune. Kusaka en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il prit une grande respiration, puis sauta au cou de Takasugi pour lui donner un câlin, le faisant sursauter. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. C'était possible? Du soutien, des mots doux, de la part de _Takasugi_, qui de tous ses amis était le plus amer.

___«_T'es pas comme d'habitude. Je savais que dans le fond t'étais très gentil. Merci._____»_

Kusaka le lâcha, toujours en train de sourire. Takasugi, d'abord visiblement nerveux, lui rendit un léger sourire, pour une fraction de seconde. Une fraction de second, mais le sourire de Kusaka s'agrandit, il souriait plus que jamais. Il regarda sa main droite, puis tendit la crème glacée à Takasugi en riant nerveusement.

___«_Euh, bon, elle est un peu fondue, mais tu veux ma glace? Je sais que t'aimes les fraises...___»_

Il accepta aussitôt. C'était vrai, il adorait les fraises.

___«_Merci beaucoup, dit Kusaka.

_-C'est rien,_ répondit Takasugi, la bouche pleine. _T'avais besoin d'une bonne claque, et c'était urgent.______»_

Kusaka le remercia encore cent fois, puis mille fois de plus. Il lui dit au revoir, à demain, tout ce qui existe, puis il s'en alla en marchant joyeusement. Il chantonnait une mélodie heureuse, il sautillait presque.

Il était enfin rassuré.

Léger comme une plume, il rentra chez lui.

**o~o~o~o~o**

Seul, Takasugi se lécha les lèvres. Elles avaient un goût d'arôme artificiel de fraise beaucoup trop sucré. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est vrai, il n'agissait pas du tout comme d'habitude.

Il avait paniqué, mais au final tout s'était passé exactement comme prévu.

Kusaka était vraiment trop chou.


End file.
